


at least we're together

by fockinzeppelin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Love, Sad, hospital au, this will probably hurt you more than it hurts me to write lmao, wow they die at the end hah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinzeppelin/pseuds/fockinzeppelin
Summary: Aang Patel, a regular boy, is facing his last day alive. As is Katara. Aang has always had an eye out for Katara, and it being his last day alive. He decides to finally talk to her. They spend their last day alive speaking about their best friends, getting closer, and their fears of death. To them they don't feel alone, because they are together.
Relationships: kataang
Kudos: 1





	at least we're together

**Author's Note:**

> for writing purposes. no none of this is going to be factual, its all fiction even the diseases and such.

The news was not a surprise. I had already known this day would come, I just didn't think it was going to be today. There was a rare cancer in my body that the doctors have never seen before, there was no treatment, no help, they basically told me I had to wait this out until my day comes. Hearing that at fifteen was a shock, my father was in tears. It got me to at least meet my mother for the first time. That was the only positive outcome to this diagnosis, a neuroendocrine tumor is no joking matter I guess and is the only _see my mom after she left me ticket_ I had so, of course I used that shit.

Though we aren't on good terms. I refuse to die angry with her, I forgive her for leaving. I just wish it never happened in the first place. My father gripped my hand tight for a second to gain my attention.

_oh right we are still at the hospital._

"So, there is nothing we can do anymore. If we allow Aang to continue living, he will live a painful last few weeks of his life. It's your choice Aang."  
  
 _decisions. it's all an illusion, dad would never want me to die. But these tumors are eating my brain slowly from the inside out so fast, I won't even be able to remember my dad in a day or two if we start the chemo again. I'll be stuck in a bed, dying, losing memories, losing my life slowly. That is no way to live._

 _which is exactly why i said_ "I consent. If I continue I will no longer be living, I would just be surviving. I want this done tonight."  
  
My dad flinches, I feel his body tense beside me. 

"if that's what you really think is the right choice Aang. I trust you." He states in a defeated tone. I spot his eyes beginning to shine with tears, light reflecting off of the liquid. Immediately I hug him tight. "It's going to be okay." I whisper into his shirt.   
  
He takes a deep breath and hugs me back, "I know."

* * *

My dad stays back in the hospital room while I begin to wander. I made it seem like I had everything figured out, like everything was fine. But it wasn't, not at all it wasn't. I haven't done so many things. I've never been in love, I've never experienced heartbreak, I've never failed a biology test, I've never held a new model iphone (I always have had a android), I have yet to visit that ice cream place that hasn't even opened yet. I will die before so many things occur and it is not fair whatsoever. All I have done is been kind to this universe, and it rewards me with this?   
  
_What type of world even is thi-_ I am interrupted when I bump my head into the back of a brown skinned girl. "Woah, you seemed so deep in thought, are you okay?"  
  
 _AANG WHAT DID YOU JUST DO OH MY GOD WHAT WHAT HOW- THIS WORLD REALLY HATES ME DOESN'T IT-_

"OH- I'm so so sorry-" I noticed she was in line to buy a coffee at our little hospital Starbucks line and I realized I could finally redeem myself. "You're in line for coffee? My best friend works here I think her shift is- I think her shift is like right now i'll pay for your coffee!"  
  
The girl chuckles at me. "I promise that isn't necessary, I have my own money. You're nice though, what is your name?"

 _prEttY giRl ASKING ME MY NAME HUHH?  
  
_"it's Aang, how about yours?" I ask, even though I know with one hundred percent certainty what her name is. I basically see her around the hospital constantly. Her name is Katara, she has a brother named Sokka. She is extremely intelligent according to the nurses, Sokka is basically her only father figure from what I overhear from the nurses. She is the most gorgeous human being in this entire hospital, it's kinda hard to not want to know more about her.

"I'm Katara, how about you stay in line with me? We can get coffee together, there's not that many nice people here." She chuckles "kinda want to cherish this moment of rarity."  
  
my heart skips a beat.   
"Yeah! of course."  
  
 _you don't even drink coffee Aang- WELL I CAN TRY IT FOR ONCE, VOICE IN MY HEAD. how is she going to react when she realizes you're never coming back? OH MY GOD WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO MORBID, VOICE IN MY HEAD._

"You are in deep thought so often, every time I see you around I just wonder what's going on in that head of yours." Katara says while smiling warmly at me.

I place my hand on my neck and smile nervously "Lots of things! I'm a notorious thinker haha.." _the voice in my head is most likely slamming their face into a table at the moment.._

"You're so awkward it's adorable, lighten up Aang I won't bite." 

"Woah you do not have a filter huh?"  
  
"Kinda hard to when it's your last day alive." She says while inspecting some painting. Eyes never making contact with mine.

"w-what?" I ask quietly. 

"yeah. I have some type of disease it- the disease is incurable."  
  
There is a uncomfortable silence in between us when I break it.

"I'm in the same situation. Today is my last day."  
  
We look at each other with a sense of respect, like we two are the only people in the world who can understand one another in that moment. Most likely because it's true. There is no pity in our eyes, just an understanding. We are not alone, and that is what I needed to hear most that day.

"AANG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP STARING AT THE GIRL YOU HAVE BEEN CRUSHING ON FOR A MONTH OR LET ME TAKE YOUR ORDER JESUS CHRIST" A familiar rude voice from the cash register yells. I immediately jump and glare daggers at the jet black haired teen.

I walk up with Katara and whisper to Toph "Have I mentioned how much I hate you?"  
  


"Really not enough for it being your last day alive." Toph says, then proceeds to punch me. "By the way, thanks for telling me you're gonna die today. Totally cements the friendship." her voice filled with sarcasm.

In my defense, i was up all night trying to make a life or death decision. The thought of texting my friends never came to my mind. "I'm sorry." I whisper while another worker is taking Katara's order.   
  
Toph stares at me with eyes filled with pity and melancholy. "It's alright twinkle toes. Just let me visit your room tonight please." 

"Of course." I respond. I hold my arms out and Toph fills the space in between us. Normally Toph would never in a million years allow me to hug her. But I guess it only took 16 and a half, plus a life ending, to change that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a sad story i just got inspo from the synopsis of "They die at the end." 
> 
> I hope I make at least one person cry, that's my ultimate goal. >:)


End file.
